Amor de samurai
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Classificação: Romance, violencia. Personagens alvo: Hijikata Chizuru Souji. Rápida história: Chizuru é acolhida por Hijikata dentro do Shinsengumi. Ele e Souji passam a sentir algo diferente pela então disfarçada Chizuru, o que farão quando descobrirem?
1. Ato 1

Ato 1

Faziam dias que ela estava "presa" naquele quarto, não conversava com ninguém a não ser aqueles que lhe traziam a comida e a levavam para o lavatório, ainda assim não era um laço de amizade ou qualquer coisa do tipo que a fizesse lembrar sempre de seus nomes. Seus suspiros preenchiam o pequeno local, seu olhar triste encarava o claro tatame, ela não parava de pensar na possibilidade de encontrar seu pai, já que estava na capital, mas também na punição que poderia ou não levar.

- "Já fazem dias que estou aqui... Trancada. Se eu continuar aqui, eu... Nunca vou conseguir encontrar o meu pai."

Então finalmente seus olhos se ergueram, analisando a porta deslizante diante de si, mesmo com seu fino revestimento de papel, ela podia notar que o sol ainda fazia-se presente lá fora, era o pôr-do-sol, um tom forte alaranjado que pintava o pálido quarto.

- "A noite está chegando... É melhor eu esperar um pouco mais e então fugirei."

O som dos insetos noturnos chegavam aos seus ouvidos, era a deixa para pôr seu plano em prática. Ela estava sem sua espada curta, mas não teria como descobrir onde estava sendo retida, não poderia perder aquela preciosa oportunidade. Esgueirou-se até a janela redonda ao lado da porta, abriu-a somente o suficiente para que sua cabeça passasse. Olhou para a esquerda e o corredor estava vazio, olhou para a direita e não havia ninguém, tornou a fechar a janela e dessa vez abriu a porta, deslizando suavemente. Ela sabia mais ou menos o caminho que deveria tomar para escapar dali, por isso seus olhos miravam apenas o corredor da direita:

- "É agora..!"

Não conseguiu nem ao menos dar três passos apressados, uma voz familiar congela seu corpo e coração:

- Se eu fosse um prisioneiro escolheria fugir à noite.

Chizuru virava seu rosto lentamente até que seus olhos castanhos podiam ver o dono daquela voz:

- Souji-san!

- Exato.

Ele sorriu gentilmente se levantando debaixo da janela enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na espada em sua cintura:

- Na verdade, Hijikata-san disse que você tentaria fugir à noite, então fui escalado para ficar de olho em você.

- "Nossa, sou assim tão óbvia?"

- Como é a primeira vez que tenta fugir serei um pouco complacente, mas...

O sorriso gentil que Souji trazia nos lábios some de repente dando lugar a um olhar extremamente frio que parecia fuzilar os olhos medrosos de Chizuru:

- Da próxima vez, torça para que não seja o meu turno de ficar aqui, senão não hesitarei em matá-la.

As mudanças de humor em Souji sempre a deixava com um pé atrás, e naquele momento ela engole a seco, sentindo seu corpo inteiro gelar, ela sabia que ele não estava mentindo, mesmo mudando seus olhos frios para o sorriso mais caloroso do mundo. Com um movimento rápido, Souji dá um impulso com seu pé que o faz parar bem atrás da garota, que por medo estava paralisada. Sua mão sobe pelo braço dela e lhe agarra o queixo impedindo-a de se mexer. Seus lábios começavam a se mexer em um sussurro de forma que só ela poderia ouvir:

- Eu voltaria para o seu quarto, se eu fosse você.

Aquele sussurro parecia desconsertar Chizuru, mas ela não compreendia as batidas do seu coração, estava acelerado porque sentia medo pela possibilidade de morte? Ou porque Souji estava tão próximo que podia até sentir o calor de seu hálito em seu pescoço? Ela não conseguia reagir à nada, e aquele transe é cortado por passos que viam pelo corredor da direita:

- O que está fazendo Souji?

A figura séria de Hijikata apareceu como uma estátua no meio daquele breu que estava o corredor. Apesar de ter longos cabelos escuros, o vento faziam-os balançar e o brilho da lua iluminava todos seus fios:

- Hijikata-san, boa noite.

Na presença de seu subcomandante, Souji parecia suavizar suas reações e palavras:

- Faziam dias que Yukimura-kun não respirava ar puro, permiti que saísse um pouco aqui fora. Mas avisei que a mataria se tentasse fugir.

Com certeza a última frase soou como uma indireta, ela podia sentir os olhos dele a fuzilarem.

- Hum, seja como for...

Hijikata imediatamente fechou seus olhos já suspirando, sabia que algo estava errado mas ainda assim não queria se preocupar com pouca coisa. Tornando a abrir seus olhos violetas, encarou a figura sem reação de Chizuru:

- Yukimura-kun, venha comigo, temos algo a conversar.

- Ah, hai!

Chizuru sentia-se aliviada por escapar da presença de Souji, ela não conseguia reagir diante de suas ações e via em Hijikata o seu salvador naquele momento. Souji olhava os dois se distanciarem, indo em direção o corredor da esquerda, e seu sorriso permanecia até o momento em que os dois desapareciam na curva.

A sala a qual estavam era bem maior que o quarto a que estava confinada, provavelmente seria uma sala de reunião pois haviam algumas velas acesas nos cantos do cômodo e ao redor haviam almofadas para que sentassem. Hijikata terminava de acender a última vela quando ela exclama em alívio:

- Sem punição?

- Sim. Você estava lá naquela noite por coincidência, mas se fosse o contrário já estaria morta.

- "Etto... Por que eles gostam de me dizer essa possibilidade?"

- Além do mais, você me disse que estava em busca do paradeiro de seu pai. Shinsengumi também está atrás dele, então acho que podemos unir forças. Permitirei que saia em turnos de vigia, mas deverá obedecer às ordens do líder de cada turno, enquanto a vigia é feita, poderá perguntar por seu pai aos cidadãos da capital.

Chizuru estava feliz com aquela notícia, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. Saber que não seria punida era uma boa notícia, mas ainda receber a oportunidade de procurar por seu pai era melhor ainda. Abriu um sorriso delicado enquanto fazia conclusões em sua mente, definitivamente Hijikata era completamente diferente de Souji, apesar de seu jeito sério, parece estar sempre preocupado com as pessoas ao redor. Souji já era mais brincalhão, a certo ponto, e sempre aproveitando cada momento, que ele classificaria como "interessante" ou "oportuno". Hijikata estava distraído, mas sem querer notou o rosto alegre que a garota fazia para ele, o silêncio havia o deixado sem graça, tentou não demonstrar virando o rosto enquanto sentia suas bochechas queimarem:

- O que foi?

- Ah, nada... É que eu estava pensando...

- No que?

Seus olhos violetas fixaram-se nos olhos castanhos de Chizuru parecendo interessado pelo que ela estava pensando:

- Hijikata-san é sério e rígido, mas tem um bom coração por trás.

Não havia como esconder, seu rosto muda pra um espanto. Teve de respirar fundo para não ficar de bochechas vermelhas. Tomou coragem para se erguer da almofada e se dirigir à porta:

- Ah, perdoe-me senhor, eu não quis falar nada que não gostasse...

- Yukimura-kun, quero que mantenha seu disfarce, não quero que meus soldados se desvirtuem de seus treinamentos pela presença de uma mulher no dojô.

Sem dar a vez para que ela falasse, Hijikata deixa a sala assim como a deixa lá sentada, apenas dizendo ao longe:

- Retorne ao seu quarto, e não tente fugir no meio do caminho, estou de olho em você.

- "Como ele sabe...? Que eu sou uma garota...?"


	2. Ato 2

**Ato 2**

Na manhã seguinte, não fora o barulho das folhas que a haviam acordado, e sim vozes em uma conversa tensa que estava acontecendo na frente de seu quarto, apesar de estarem falando baixo os ouvidos daquela garota eram bons:

- Então Sannan-san foi atingido em combate? Hum... Bom, está tudo bem, desde que ele largue de teimosia e passe a tomar o remédio feito pela família do subcomandante.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o jovem rapaz suspira bem fundo fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços diante de seu amigo:

- Mas eu estou preocupado... Sannan-san saiu em missão com o subcomandante hoje e ainda não retornaram, tiveram de enviar um mensageiro, geralmente eles não costumam demorar a voltar.

Aquela notícia alarma o coração de Chizuru que se levanta de sua cama e engatinha até a porta para ouvir melhor, seus olhos estavam arregalados, ela tinha medo de saber o que poderia acontecer ainda aos dois que estavam em missão. Sannan-san apesar de ter sido muito gentil com ela no começo, era o que menos conversava com ela, mas claro que não seria por esse motivo que ela não se preocuparia com ele, mas pensar na possibilidade de morte do subcomandante era algo que ela não queria nem ao menos imaginar. O subcomandante sempre fora sério e direto com seus objetivos, nunca fora de muita conversa, mas ela tinha certeza que tudo o que ele fazia era pensando no melhor dos outros.

- Bom dia Chizuru-kun!

Aquele bom dia veio de repente, assim que a porta diante dela fora aberta. Ela leva um susto caindo pra trás olhando Heisuke bem à sua frente com aquele seu sorriso jovial e sincero:

- Ora, então ele estava ouvindo a nossa conversa?

Comentou Souji inclinando o corpo pro lado para vê-la caída lá dentro sem tirar aquele sorriso cínico do rosto. Vendo-se sem saída, Chizuru não poderia esconder seu rosto que transbordava preocupação. Imediatamente colocou-se de joelhos diante os dois:

- Heisuke-san... Por favor, quando eles retornarem de sua missão, eu gostaria de saber como eles estão.

Ambos se entreolharam e o silêncio grudou-se em todas as paredes daquele lugar. As mãozinhas de Chizuru agarravam firmemente seu hakama esperando alguma reação deles que não demorou, Heisuke ria muito daquele pedido:

- Primeiro, não precisa me chamar de Heisuke-san, temos quase a mesma idade e todos me chamam por Toudou. E outra coisa...

Toudou se aproximou de Chizuru e a tocou nos ombros mostrando-a um sorriso encorajador sem tirar seus olhos dos dela:

- Não se preocupe! Hijikata-san jamais deixaria Sannan-san se machucar seriamente.

No mesmo momento Souji começa a rir em um tom baixo, quase contido:

- Isso é verdade Toudou-kun, mas creio que Chizuru-kun esteja mais preocupado com a vida do nosso querido subcomandante.

Imediatamente o coração dela começa a acelerar. De fato ela estava muito mais preocupada com Hijikata do que com Sannan, mas não era por esse motivo que ela deixaria de se preocupar com Sannan. Souji parecia sempre se aproveitar das melhores horas ao seu favor e tentando ao máximo expor a pobre Chizuru perante aos outros e isso a deixava sem reação:

- Não é verdade!

Seus olhos começaram a brilhar assim que bateu com força suas mãos no chão, encarando os olhos desafiadores de Souji:

- Estou muito preocupada com o ferimento de Sannan-san, mas é lógico que também estou preocupada com o subcomandante. Ele pode ser um dos melhores mas ainda assim é um humano e pode se machucar tão sério quanto Sannan-san.

- "Preocupada?"

Dessa vez Souji deixa passar aquele pequeno descuido, apenas abrindo um afiado sorriso de canto de boca.

- Bom, tudo bem. Assim que eu souber de qualquer coisa virei lhe contar, certo?

Toudou lhe bate de leve no ombro e começa a andar pelo corredor em direção à sala de refeição:

- A propósito Souji-san, a comida já está pronta. Chizuru, logo traremos sua comida.

Gritou ele já virando o corredor. Souji apenas se levantou e puxou a porta de leve a fechando, mas deixando uma frestinha para ver o rostinho de preocupada dela:

- Mude essa cara ou então fará outras pessoas se apaixonarem por você, e eu não quero isso.

- Huh?

Chizuru ergue o rosto imediatamente encarando aqueles olhos, pela primeira vez, serenos fazendo uma expressão de interrogação, sem entender o que ele havia dito. Souji dá um leve sorriso e finaliza sua frase:

- Porque você fica linda quando está preocupada.

E então fecha a porta deslizante entre eles e caminha pelo corredor deixando o fraco coraçãozinho de Chizuru palpitar por longos minutos naquela manhã solitária.


	3. Ato 3

**Ato 3**

A porta da sala de refeições desliza tranquilamente, e a figura do subcomandante surge com um olhar disperso, apenas dizendo mecanicamente que havia chegado. Todos o olhavam com alegria por vê-lo aparentemente bem após a missão que havia saído com Sannan:

- Hey Hijikata-san... Como está Sannan-san?

Perguntou Toudou, o mais atirado. Todos o olharam e o mesmo fez uma cara de interrogação, pois achava que estava correto em perguntar sobre a saúde de seu companheiro. Hijikata silenciosamente senta-se em seu lugar de sempre depositando a bandeja de comida diante de si:

- Ele está de repouso em seu quarto. Em menos de um mês já deve estar melhor.

O silêncio retorna, todos estavam muito preocupados, afinal um mês era muito tempo para uma recuperação, então o ferimento realmente teria sido feio. Após terminar sua refeição, Toudou se levanta com a bandeja e caminha até a porta:

- Vou me retirar, levar a comida para Chizuru-kun e dizer que voltaram bem da missão.

Quase instantaneamente, Hijikata pousa a mão sobre sobre seu abdômen franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Chizuru-kun, aqui está sua comida.

Toudou entregava a bandeja no quarto enquanto a via encostada em um canto da parede pensativa. Ele abriu um sorriso e resolveu dizer tudo de uma vez, ser rápido:

- Não se preocupe tanto Chizuru-kun. Sannan-san está de repouso e logo irá se recuperar, e o subcomandante está intacto.

- É verdade?

Imediatamente seu rosto se clareou, abrindo um sorriso enquanto corria até a porta. Ele apenas afirma com a cabeça e torna a fechar a porta:

- Coma tudo, depois voltarei para recolher.

O resto da noite se segue, a comida havia sido recolhida, Chizuru já havia tomado seu banho, pensado e repensado mil vezes na saúde dos dois que voltaram da missão, algo ainda lhe perturbava a mente. Hijikata tinha o costume de visitar seu quarto pelo menos uma vez ao dia para ver se ela não havia escapado ou quando fosse necessário dizer algo como das outras vezes, porém, dessa vez ele ainda não tinha vindo, e como se não fosse o bastante, Chizuru começava a delirar, inventando mil e um pensamentos negativos:

- Ele sempre vem aqui ver se eu fugi ou não, mas dessa vez ele não veio... Será que ele... Se feriu e não quis me mostrar? Ai não, se ele se feriu ele deveria me contar! Eu... Posso ajudar, eu sei cuidar de ferimentos...

- Oh... É mesmo?

Os olhos de Chizuru se arregalam por um momento, sentindo o coração disparar, alguém havia ouvido seus devaneios e ainda mais ouvido-a falar em seu tom de voz original, aquela voz tão doce quanto qualquer coisa no mundo:

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa... O nosso querido subcomandante aparentava bem, mas estava bem diferente do normal. Se eu estivesse em um posto tão alto como o dele e ainda tivesse me ferido feio, jamais contaria aos meus companheiros, pois todos eles contariam comigo nas batalhas e principalmente veriam em mim como alguém que sustenta coragem, determinação e glória. Agora eu lhe pergunto... Será que ele estava só preocupado com a saúde de Sannan-san? Ou ele realmente se feriu feio?

Aquela voz, aquele jeito de falar, era Souji. Mas de certa forma não parecia usar seu tom naturalmente cínico ao falar, parecia que no fundo estava preocupado com o subcomandante, mas como era de seu feitio, não permitia-lhe transparecer sua preocupação. Porém, aquelas suposições pareciam piorar as idéias negativas na mente de Chizuru, que sem pensar duas vezes se pôs de pé abrindo a porta e correndo pelo corredor. Souji estava sentado bem abaixo da janela do quarto dela olhando a lua daquela pequena varanda que formava o corredor quando teve a atenção tomada pela fuga repentina dela. Apenas abriu um sorriso:

- Chizuru-chan... O subcomandante está no quarto dele, no final do corredor.

Chizuru apenas deu uma paradinha para ouvir o que ele havia lhe dito e logo continua a correr, seguindo a indicação dele. Souji suspirou fundo enfiando os dedos entre seus cabelos enquanto a palma da mão lhe tampava um dos olhos:

- Ai, ai... O que está acontecendo com você Souji?

Chizuru estava parada diante a porta do quarto do subcomandante, as velas la dentro estavam acesas e ela podia ver um certo vulto lá dentro, não haviam dúvidas de que ele estava lá dentro mesmo. Porém, ela não encontrava coragem em apenas abrir a porta e entrar, ela sabia que se fosse se apresentar ele a mandaria retornar ou sabe se lá o que mais. O problema de Chizuru era que ela pensava demais nas conseqüências e por conta disso o subcomandante já havia notado sua presença ali:

- Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não sair de seu quarto? Retorne imediatamente!

Ela apertou suas mãos abaixando o rosto, não queria apenas obedecer aquela ordem, tentava resistir o máximo que pudesse. Hijikata notou que a mesma não o obedecia, o que lhe deixava ainda mais incomodado:

- Não vai retornar? De fato você deveria ter recebido alguma punição.

Se ele não se levantasse e fosse até lá para resolver aquele problema, nada iria acontecer. E foi o que fez. Tornou a fechar sua roupa, para tampar o ferimento e abriu a porta deslizante diante de si, encarando a figura estática de Chizuru. Descendo seus olhos por ela encara sua delicada mão segurando uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros. Rangeu os dentes e lhe agarrou o braço a puxando para dentro e fechando a porta atrás dela. Naquele impulso, ela acaba por bater a testa no peitoral de Hijikata e por ali ficou sem reação, apenas olhando para baixo. O subcomandante manteve-se em silêncio por pouco tempo, pois precisava questioná-la:

- Droga... Alguém lhe viu com essa maleta vindo para cá?

Chizuru apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Por que trouxe isso?

- Hijikata-san costuma passar no meu quarto todos os dias, para verificar se eu ainda estou lá ou se fugi... Mas hoje ele não passou e então fiquei preocupada, muito preocupada...

O subcomandante sentiu seu coração pulsar muito rápido ao mesmo tempo que havia arregalado os olhos. Eles estavam tão próximos, que ele podia sentir o perfume que os cabelos daquela garota exalavam, e por isso relutava em querer abraçá-la por tanta preocupação que ela demonstrava.

- Eu pensei... Hijikata-san deve ter se ferido e não quer mostrar a ninguém, porque...

Chizuru desencosta sua testa do peitoral do subcomandante e ergue seu olhar até encontrar aqueles lindos olhos liláses:

- Porque o nosso querido subcomandante representa para nós coragem, determinação e glória...

Foi inevitável não relembrar de algumas palavras de Souji naquele momento. E por lembrar, abriu um sorriso tímido, sentindo seus olhos delicados encherem-se de lágrimas, ainda presos no canto dos olhos:

- O senhor... Carrega um grande peso nas costas por ser o nosso subcomandante, prefere sofrer sozinho ao invés de deixar com que todos saibam, porque você sabe que representa toda essa força e determinação àqueles que contam com você nas batalhas. Não... Não tem problema em esconder deles, mas... Assim como guarda o meu segredo dos outros, eu posso guardar este segredo seu deles também, desde que me permita cuidar de seu ferimento até que sare...

A expressão de susto que Hijikata sustentava em seu rosto desaparecia lentamente conforme ele ouvia aquelas palavras saírem do fundo do coração daquela garota. A grossa lágrima que acumulava no canto de seu olho castanho fora cuidadosamente retirada pelo dedo do subcomandante que já esboçava um sorriso calmo, sincero e tímido. Ele sentia um calor gostoso dentro de seu coração naquele momento e não queria se importar com mais nada. Demorou-se em limpar as lágrimas do rosto delicado de Chizuru, percebendo como ela ficava linda de bochechas coradas. Em um impulso, ele a toma em seus braços, abraçando e afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela, mas ao fazer aquilo solta um suave gemido, sentindo dor no local do ferimento:

- Ah, Hijikata-san... O seu ferimento...

Sem dizer nada, ele a solta e dá as costas andando até uma almofada se sentando lá, de lado para ela, com sua mão desfaz o nó da cintura retirando a parte de cima de seu kimono, revelando seu corpo forte de pele bem branquinha, e bem ao lado de seu abdômen estava um curativo mal feito, provavelmente feito por ele mesmo. Ao erguer o braço ele evita olhar nos olhos dela:

- Tudo bem... Acho que estamos quites então quanto aos "segredos". E sobre o que acabou de acontecer... Se ousar contar a alguém, a matarei.

Chizuru sorria, apesar da ameaça, ela havia descoberto um segundo Hijikata, que estava enterrado bem no fundo de seu ser. Então Hijikata-san na verdade era uma pessoa doce e maravilhosa?

- Anda logo, se notarem que está aqui comigo... Não terei explicações a dar.

- Ah, hai!


	4. Ato 4

**Ato 4**

Por três semanas, Chizuru esteve visitando o quarto do subcomandante secretamente em horários em que não estava sob vigilância em seu quarto. O ferimento dele não era tão profundo, mas como recusava-se admitir aos outros que estava incapacitado de aceitar suas missões, seguia todos os dias realizando seus deveres, e por conta disso sua recuperação era tardia. Mesmo que ela ficasse apenas meia hora em sua presença, isso somaria até o presente dia, dez horas e meia em contato com aquela garota. Nessas meias horas que ela permanecia para cuidar de seu subcomandante, conversavam sobre assuntos irrelevantes, mas que com tempo tornavam-se relevantes, pois Chizuru começava a mostrar seu lado fraco e desprotegida. Hijikata pensava consigo mesmo que já sabia demais sobre a vida dela, sabia até mesmo sobre como era seu relacionamento com o pai, sobre a ausência da mãe e como isso a afetava emocionalmente. Claro que ele contribuía para saber tanto sobre ela, já que ele não é de falar muito, Chizuru sempre tentava preencher o silêncio com qualquer assunto.

Como havia prometido, ela sairia em ronda com outros samurais, e enquanto eles faziam seu serviço, ela poderia perguntar na capital sobre o paradeiro de seu pai, ainda mais porque Shinsengumi interessava saber sobre ele. Mas uma coisa o subcomandante tinha certeza, ela nunca sairia em missão com ele, pois ele já não tinha tanta certeza quanto ao seu equilíbrio emocional em batalha. Esse também é um dos motivos para ser tão sério e de poucas palavras, criar laços tão fortes, mesmo que sem notar, atrapalha qualquer coração em uma guerra.

- Sééério? Haha! Que legal, então hoje Yukimura-kun sairá conosco para fazer a ronda?

Toudou parecia bem animado com aquela notícia, olhava Yukimura com um sorriso largo. Todos os comandantes estavam presentes na sala de refeição, e pela primeira vez, ela estava entre eles, comendo todos juntos.

- Sim, eu havia prometido ao Yukimura que o deixaria fazer a ronda com vocês, assim ele poderia nos ajudar a encontrar o paradeiro de Kodou...

- Ah sim, aquele excelente médico.

Souji intrometeu-se, impedindo que seu subcomandante completasse o nome do médico, afinal, Yukimura Kodou morava sozinho no interior com somente sua única filha de nome Yukimura Chizuru. Souji sabia disso tudo, procurou em arquivos antigos do Shinsengumi. Claro que ele já sabia antes que na verdade "ele" era "ela", mas queria entender o porque da vinda dela para a capital e confirmar sua verdadeira identidade, porém, não queria que isso se espalhasse. Seus olhos verdes cruzaram-se com os violetas de seu subcomandante, como se estivessem conversando mentalmente, e o mesmo compreende a mensagem apenas parando a frase no primeiro nome do médico. Agora, Hijikata havia uma nova preocupação: Souji sabia sobre o disfarce de Chizuru.

- Huum, parece que hoje teremos que fazer duas rondas.

Comentava o comandante Kondou, enquanto tocava a ponta do queixo com um olhar pensativo, tentando lembrar qual era a formação dos grupos de hoje:

- Hoje é a minha vez de fazer a ronda! Junto com o Souji-kun, então não terá problemas se Chizuru-kun vier conosco, somos fortes o suficiente para protegê-lo!

Ninguém sabia de onde Toudou tirava tanta energia para falar daquela forma tão espontânea. Chizuru adorava esse lado positivo dele, era impossível ficar triste ao seu lado. Mas logo Hijikata intervém:

- Não, penso que ele deve seguir na ronda de Kondou-san.

- Quêêê? Por quê?

O rosto alegre de Toudou desmancha dando lugar pra um rosto derrotado que escorria para o chão, ficando de bumbum pro alto. Chizuru tapa a boca de leve para rir da situação. Imediatamente, Souji passa seu braço por trás dela e a puxa em um abraço de amigo, como costuma fazer com os outros, e unindo bem os rostos ele encara Hijikata, lhe dirigindo a palavra:

- É mesmo querido subcomandante... Por que? Não tem problema Yukimura-kun vir conosco, você sabe que somos muito fortes, capazes de defender qualquer um. A não ser... Que você tenha medo que outra coisa aconteça a ele...

Pela primeira vez os dois trocam olhares terrivelmente frios, porém, Hijikata não pretendia perder tempo com aquilo e muito menos se expor na frente de todos, apenas termina a refeição e se levanta, trazendo junto de si a bandeja:

- Hum, faça como quiser. Ele está sob seus cuidados a partir de agora, Souji Okita-san.

E assim deixou a sala de refeição. Chizuru não sabia onde esconder seu rosto de tanta vergonha por aquela aproximidade. Aquela situação era ignorada por Souji que apenas conseguia pensar em Hijikata e em suas palavras afiadas. Toudou ergueu seu corpo novamente espreguiçando os dois braços:

- Ih, que clima ruim... Bom, vou me preparar para a ronda. Você devia fazer o mesmo Chizuru-kun.

- Me... Preparar?

A ronda começaria só dois de duas horas. Nesse meio tempo, ela tentava entender o que deveria "preparar" para uma simples missão como aquela. Agora que não precisava mais ficar trancafiada em seu quarto, não perdia tempo em caminhar por todos os lugares do dojô. Batia a ponta do dedo sobre o queixo enquanto olhava desatenta para o nada, pensativa, até que começava a ouvir o barulho de uma lâmina cortando o ar. Caminhou sem pressa até os fundos e viu a figura de Saitou golpeando o nada com sua katana, ele parecia tremendamente concentrado:

- "Ah, é mesmo... Saitou vai na ronda do comandante hoje. Será que ele está se preparando?"

Os longos cabelos liláses de Saitou, presos com uma fita branca, balançavam conforme se movia de um lado para o outro em seus golpes, pelo que podia ver era muito habilidoso:

- Quando um samurai deixa seu abrigo, ele deve preparar-se para ser atingido a qualquer momento. Porque um soldado fica em desvantagem sem suas muralhas.

- "Huh? Com quem ele tá falando?"

Chizuru estava bem escondida, olhando de rabo de olho para ele, que falava aquelas palavras enquanto golpeava o ar.

- Essa espada é só para decoração ou sabe usá-la? Yukimura-kun.

- "Eh?! Ele tá falando comigo!"

Levando um susto, por ter sido tão facilmente descoberta, dá um passo para o lado se revelando diante dele, que havia parado em sua direção com sua katana erguida para ela.

- É claro que sei usar... Recebi muito treinamento quando era criança.

- Então eu irei testar suas habilidades.

Ele se afastou um pouco para que Yukimura se aproximasse mais, porém, Chizuru não parecia feliz com aquela situação:

- Mas Saitou-san... Não quero machucá-lo.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas me ataque da forma que quiser.

- T-tá...

Mesmo contra sua vontade, ela aceita aquela condição, mas por precaução gira a espada, deixando a lâmina virada para cima. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos. Saitou parecia ainda mais compenetrado nos olhos castanhos de Yukimura, como se estivesse vendo o fundo da alma dele. Mesmo com essa distração, foi capaz de reagir bem antes do ataque repentino e desajeitado de Yukimura, acertando sua lâmina, fazendo-a voar e fincar-se no gramado, no mesmo momento em que gira o próprio corpo, grudando a lâmina de sua katana no pescoço desprotegido de Yukimura, ficando assim à centímetros do rosto dele, podendo até sentir uma fragrância de pétalas de cerejeira vinda de seus cabelos.

Yukimura arregala os olhos, surpresa por ter sido tudo tão rápido, já não tinha sua espada curta em mãos, a via bem longe dos dois. Sem demorar muito, Saitou recolhe a katana e dá as costas caminhando até alcançar a espada dela:

- Nossa, a minha espada... Quando foi que...?

- Como eu disse... Quando um samurai deixa seu abrigo, deve estar preparado para ser atingido a qualquer momento. Mas acho que poderá aprender alguma coisa a mais nessa ronda de hoje.

Sem ao menos notar, Saitou já estava diante dela, lhe estendendo a espada curta para que guardasse. Aquelas palavras pareciam encorajar Chizuru, e com um sorriso vibrante ela consente já correndo, passando por ele e subindo os três pequenos degraus de madeira do dojô:

- Pode deixar Saitou-san, não irei desapontá-lo na ronda de hoje!

Sem retirar o sorriso vibrante dos lábios, ela diz aquilo continuando a correr, indo preparar suas coisas. Saitou permaneceu parado naquele gramado, sozinho, apenas olhando pro vazio, para aquele canto que ela havia passado:

- Tsc... Aquela garota...

Faltava agora menos de meia hora para que os grupos da ronda se encontrassem no portão principal. O único que faltava da primeira ronda era Souji, que caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor dando alguns goles em seu cantil de água, sem se preocupar com Hijikata, que caminhava em sua direção no mesmo corredor, lhe fuzilando com os olhos violetas. Aparentemente, Souji não pretendia parar de andar, e muito menos dirigir a palavra ao seu subcomandante, e percebendo essa atitude, o próprio subcomandante, ao passar ao lado dele, o para com a palma da mão em seu ombro, sem ao menos olhá-lo no rosto:

- Oh querido subcomandante, se estava com sede era só ter me pedido.

Aquele toque em seu ombro não fora nada carinhoso, parecia quase um topão brusco que o fez engolir errado a água. Obviamente Hijikata não parecia rir da piada que o outro fizera, pelo contrário, estava sério demais:

- Souji Okita-san...

Souji ouviu seu nome ser chamado em um tom pesado, um tom que jamais ouvira seu subcomandante utilizar, por isso o fez mirar seu rosto, virando um pouco para seu lado. Na mesma hora, Hijikata fez o mesmo, encarando os olhos de Souji, demonstrando uma expressão apreensiva, quase de raiva:

- Estou deixando Chizuru sob seus cuidados, como já havia dito. Mas... Se algo, se algo mínimo acontecer à ela... Não vou perdoá-lo...

As pequenas e rápidas pausas de Hijikata refletia claramente a raiva que sentia subir seu rosto, sua mão chegava a apertar, mesmo que sem querer, o ombro de Souji, que o olhava apreensivo, vendo que ele realmente estava preocupado com a vida de um novato:

- Se algo mínimo acontecer a ela... Considere-se morto, Souji Okita-san...

- Pois pode sentir-se tranquilizado, querido senhor subcomandante.

Sem o menor medo, Souji segura a mão de Hijikata com força e o faz soltar de seu ombro. Sem soltá-lo permanece a apertá-lo enquanto lançava um olhar desafiador profundamente em seus mais lindos olhos violetas. Aquele sorriso afiado completava seu lado cínico:

- Porque... Eu jamais deixarei que alguém encoste um dedo na minha adorada Chizuru-onee-chan.

A apreensão de Hijikata sumia por completo naquele momento, dando espaço à raiva, que parecia lhe possuir cada poro de seu corpo, ele não suportava ouvir alguém assumir tal intimidade em relação à Chizuru.

Foi naquele momento em que Hijikata percebeu o problema pelo qual estava passando. Tal problema, que ele tão primorosamente, passou anos para evitar. O problema de sentir-se emocionalmente dominado e completamente em desvantagem perante seu inimigo, este inimigo chamado Souji Okita.

**Nota do autor:** Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a minha história, não imaginei que muitas pessoas fossem dar tanto valor assim, e é por causa de você que me sinto motivada a escrever mais do que duas vezes por dia. Espero que tenham gostado da história até agora!


	5. Ato 5

**Ato 5**

- Subcomandante!

Yamazaki corria como podia dentro do Shinsengumi enquanto gritava por Hijikata, não demorou muito para que o mesmo surgisse no corredor, saindo da sala de reuniões junto de Sannan e Sanosuke:

- Yamazaki-san... O que houve?

Sannan foi o primeiro a perguntar, em seu tom de voz calmo.

- Acabo de vir de Ikedaya.

No mesmo instante os olhos de Hijikata se arregalam, seus músculos ficam rígidos e seu coração acelera, ainda não sabia qual era a mensagem, mas sabia que a ronda em que Chizuru estava ia para a região de Ikedaya. Os olhos violetas do mensageiro encara o subcomandante ainda respirando com dificuldade:

- Não posso dizer se era uma reunião, mas vi muitos subordinados de Furutaka Shuntarou entrarem naquele estabelecimento. Meu senhor, não eram poucos, eram muitos.

- Não pode ser... Furutaka foi preso por nós há um tempo atrás, pensei que eles fossem enfraquecer sem o líder do clã.

Sanosuke expunha suas conclusões. Hijikata olhava apreensivo para o lado com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, ele tinha medo que esse enorme grupo confundisse a ronda de Chizuru como um grupo de ataque, e se confundisse, a ronda estaria em desvantagem numérica.

- Talvez eles não queiram desistir de seu objetivo real e estão realizando essa reunião para decidir o novo líder ou então decidir seu próximo movimento.

Complementava Sannan enquanto olhava para o chão pensativo, tocando levemente a ponta do queixo. Sanosuke suspira fundo e cruza os braços:

- Eles ainda estão com a idéia de sequestrar o imperador? Tsc, que persistentes. Eles não se importam mesmo com a vida deles.

- Vamos atacar.

- Huh?

Todos imediatamente encaram o subcomandante com surpresa. Todos ali sabiam que hoje, infelizmente hoje, haviam despachado duas rondas pela capital com oito homens cada, o que lhes deixavam em desvantagem numérica também:

- Toushi-san... Estamos em desvantagem numérica, é suicídio.

- E o que pretendem fazer? Deixar essa oportunidade escapar por nossas mãos? Primeiro iremos nos posicionar perto de Ikedaya. A ronda de Souji também está naquela região, então será fácil pedir reforços se precisarmos.

- E a ronda de Kondou-san?

Sanosuke relembrou da outra ronda que estaria em uma região mais distante:

- Hum... Yamazaki, siga para onde a ronda de Kondou-san está, e avise sobre o ataque à Ikedaya, seja o mais rápido possível.

- Hai!

Após consentir com o comando, Yamazaki dá as costas e desaparece correndo entre as sombras. Os olhos firmes, porém preocupados do subcomandante, fuzila Sanosuke:

- Sano, prepare dez homens para levarmos.

- Sim senhor.

Sanosuke consentiu com a cabeça e virou para o corredor contrário, correndo em direção aos quartos dos soldados. Sannan sentia-se humilhado por aquela situação, em um momento que mais precisavam de homens experientes, ele não poderia ajudar e só esperava qualquer comando simples que o subcomandante poderia lhe dar.

- Sannan-san... Precisarei que proteja o quartel-general, lhe deixarei alguns homens aqui como ajuda.

O subcomandante já estava andando, de costas para Sannan quando de repente para no meio do corredor e o olha por cima do ombro, seus olhos transbordavam preocupação com o companheiro debilitado:

- Se eu fosse um inimigo... Esperaria o quartel-general ficar enfraquecido para atacar.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Hum... Conto com você, Sannan-san.

Hijikata deixa seu companheiro ali parado e segue para pegar seus equipamentos necessários para aquela investida. Ele se recusava a acreditar que Sannan não estava tomando os remédios feito por sua própria família, pois se estivesse tomando, ele já estaria completamente curado.

- A ronda de hoje está tão chata, não encontramos nem mesmo um encrenqueiro para darmos um jeito nele!

Toudou fazia uma expressão de reclamão enquanto caminhava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Souji solta uma risada o olhando de lado:

- Isso é bom, não?

- Hum, é. Assim Chizuru-kun não fica traumatizado em seu primeiro dia de ronda.

Dessa vez, Toudou passa a rir da situação. Souji prestava mais atenção em Chizuru, que estava mais adiante, coletando informações com as pessoas que passavam por ali. Seus olhos verdes pareciam não querer desgrudar do rosto delicado dela, era como um modo de sentir-se relaxado, e por estar tão relaxado, Souji quase não nota uma movimentação estranha mais adiante, na porta de Ikedaya.

- Huh? A gente não tinha prendido o líder do clã Choshuu?

Toudou alarmou-se ao ver tanta gente entrando em Ikedaya:

- Chizuru-kun, venha até aqui.

Chizuru olhou para Souji por instinto. Agradeceu pela informação que o senhor estava lhe dando e dá uma leve corrida até ele com uma cara de quem esperava para ouvir o que ele iria lhe dizer, mas ao invés de dizer algo, ele simplesmente a põe atrás de si:

- Melhor nos escondermos, antes que nos vejam.

- Huh? O que houve?

Chizuru não estava entendendo e acaba sendo arrastada pelos dois para um beco, todos os outros homens os seguem também, escondendo no mesmo beco:

- Chizuru-kun, você não sabe disso porque isso aconteceu antes de encontrarmos você. Mas, há um tempo atrás nós prendemos o líder do clã Choshuu, naquele mesmo lugar ali. Nós esperávamos que eles se enfraquecessem com a ausência de seu líder, mas parece que nos enganamos.

- Toudou, quantos homens acha que estão lá dentro?

- O quê? Você quer invadir só com a nossa ronda? Está louco?

- Não, mas se precisarmos nos defender precisamos saber de nossas condições.

- Hum... Não sei, mas com certeza estamos em desvantagem.

- Chizuru.

Souji recua o corpo e se vira para ela a olhando bem fundo em seus olhos castanhos:

- Sim? Souji-san.

- Preciso que envie uma mensagem ao quartel-general. Avise aos que ficaram lá que está havendo uma reunião em Ikedaya e que precisamos de reforços. Acha que pode fazer isso?

Aquela seria a primeira e mais significativa missão que ela já recebera, não poderia desapontá-lo. Olhou-o bem nos olhos com clara determinação e consentiu com a cabeça:

- Sim, conte comigo.

- Ótimo, então corra.

No mesmo momento ela se vira correndo para sair pela rua de trás de Ikedaya, mas é parada pela voz de Souji, que a chamava. Ela se vira instintivamente e o olha de súbito, ele permanecia a olhá-la de forma carinhosa e preocupada:

- Tome cuidado...

- Hai! Pode deixar.

Abriu o mais doce sorriso que ela poderia lhe mostrar e tornou a correr, desaparecendo na curva do beco. Souji volta a olhar para Ikedaya abrindo um sorriso torto pensando em outras coisas:

- "Senão eu morro pro Hijikata, haha~"

Apesar de estar se passando por homem, o modo como corria não era tão eficiente como a de um homem, mas Chizuru estava dando tudo de si para alcançar o quartel-general a tempo, a falta de ar já chegava em seus pulmões, sua boca já estava semiaberta, respirando muito rápido, parecia que seu coraçãozinho iria explodir a qualquer momento:

- "Eu não posso... Falhar. Eu preciso chegar ao quartel-general e repassar a mensagem, senão... Senão Souji-san pode se ferir gravemente... Eu não quero isso... Talvez se eu pegar um atalho, eu chegue mais rápido..."

Seus olhos procuram opções pela rua e encontram somente um beco apertado. Ela nunca havia passado por ali, mas sabia que era uma rota que lhe pouparia tempo. Sem hesitar, desviou sua corrida para o beco e precisou tomar cuidado com os lixos largados pelo chão:

- Hum... Imaginei mesmo que fossem enviar um mensageiro, mas não imaginei que seria você.

Ela estaria tão preocupada em não tropeçar em nada para não cair, que ela nem mesmo notou que havia alguém no fim daquele beco? Imediatamente ergueu o rosto, seus olhos assustados encaram aqueles olhos banhados em um vermelho sangue, aquele homem tinha uma aparência impecável de tão bonito que lhe aparentava.

- Que descuidados... Enviar uma pessoa tão frágil como você para entregar uma mensagem...

Ele deu o primeiro passo em direção à Chizuru, que recua também um passo para trás. Seu coração estava tremendamente acelerado, por medo de morrer, por medo de não poder concluir aquela pequena missão e por medo de nunca mais ver todos seus novos amigos do Shinsengumi. Aquele medo era tão forte que ela viu passar em sua mente todos os momentos bons que passou com todos eles, juntos. Estava tão aterrorizada que não fora capaz de sentir que a espada daquele homem havia lhe atravessado o ombro.

- "O que é essa sensação...? É frio e indolor..."

A mente de Chizuru delirava em questão de milésimos. Aquele loiro retira a espada de seu ombro e arregala os olhos o vendo cair deitado no chão, seus olhos vermelhos fixaram-se na perfuração que havia feito em sua carne tão frágil.

- "Então... Essa é a sensação de morte...? Desculpe-me Souji-san, eu não pude... Entregar a mensagem..."

Seus olhos fecharam ao mesmo tempo que seus pensamentos se esvaíram. Ninguém havia notado aquele assassinato silencioso, a vida seguia pelas ruas, e uma vida terminava naquele beco.

O loiro balança somente uma vez a espada para o lado, jogando o sangue de sua espada na parede, ao limpar, torna a guardar sua katana na bainha. Naquele instante, ele arqueia uma das sobrancelhas e então se abaixa ao lado de sua vítima afastando o buraco de sua roupa para ver a perfuração. Era inevitável não conter sua surpresa, mas logo abriu um sorriso de canto de boca, e a única coisa que havia dito, antes de desaparecer com o corpo dela fora:

- Interessante...

**Nota do autor:** Nossa, eu arrepiei pra escrever esse final, não sei se conseguiram visualizar a mesma coisa que eu, mas eu tô adorando escrever essa fanfic. Ah, gostaria de comentar mais uma coisa. Estou usando muitos fatos que ocorreram no anime, mas de forma diferente, provavelmente devem ter notado. Mas não queria que ficasse assim tão igual, então estou usando algumas partes do anime de forma interessante para mim. Espero que estejam ansiosos para saber o que vai acontecer. *-*


	6. Ato 6

**Ato 6**

O clima na rua de Ikedaya estava ficando cada vez mais tenso, não para as pessoas que por ali passavam, mas para todos que estavam escondidos junto àquela ronda, naquele beco escuro. Já havia passado quinze minutos desde a partida de Chizuru. Souji sabia que ainda iria demorar um pouco mais para que os reforços chegassem, porém, não sabia até quando a tal reunião duraria. Ele encontrava-se em um grande dilema, entre correr o risco de perder a oportunidade de prendê-los ou simplesmente esperar pelos outros. A tarde já passava, o sol não estava mais presente no céu e o frio da noite se aproximava deixando a todos ainda mais inquietos.

Passos apressados, porém silenciosos, vinham por trás deles, no mesmo beco, e a voz do subcomandante se fez presente:

- Souji-san.

Souji virou seu corpo imediatamente, já tocando a bainha com a mão esquerda de tão tenso que se sentia, pensava ser qualquer coisa, menos seu reforço:

- Hijikata-san? "Nossa, eles vieram rápido".

- Onde está Chizuru?

Os olhos violetas de Hijikata passavam analisando todos ali presentes, sem encontrar a quem procurava. Souji cria uma expressão apreensiva.

- Huh? Pedi que fosse correndo ao quartel-general avisar sobre a nossa situação e que precisamos de reforços, ele não chegou lá?

- Não, Yamazaki que nos avisou da reunião em Ikedaya, ele estava vigiando o local e veio imediatamente me avisar, pedi que ele fosse avisar a ronda de Kondou-san.

- Hum... De qualquer forma a ida dele pra lá não foi atoa, assim ele fica mais seguro, do que no meio de uma investida.

De certa forma ambos pareciam sossegados com a segurança de Chizuru. Agora era hora de se concentrarem.

- Com o reforço de Toushi-san estamos com mais que o dobro agora, já podemos invadir Ikedaya sem medo.

Toudou parecia confiante ao declarar aquilo. Hijikata ainda estava apreensivo, olhando para o local como se o analisasse:

- Não podemos contar com a vitória. Mas se esperarmos pela ronda de Kondou-san a reunião vai acabar e não teremos feito nada.

- De acordo. E se não agirmos rápido, a notícia sobre a reunião poderá se espalhar, e quando a gente perceber... O clã Aizu já estará aqui para levar todo o crédito.

Souji abre um sorriso esperto de canto de boca enquanto olhava para seu subcomandante de lado. O subcomandante fez o mesmo. Todas as diferenças, brigas e segredos haviam sido postos de lado. Naquele momento os dois se precisavam, e iriam batalhar juntos.

- Certo. Preparem-se todos, iremos invadir sem anunciar a prisão.

- Hai!

Todos consentiram ao mesmo tempo e sob a liderança de Hijikata, todos os outros samurais junto de Souji e Toudou seguem invadindo a pequena Ikedaya. Quase como reação, todas as velas do estabelecimento são apagadas, era como se já esperassem por eles e por isso são surpreendidos por todos os cantos.

- Heh, imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, pelo tempo que ficamos mofando lá fora.

Comentou Souji, assumindo seu caráter afiado enquanto mantinha sua katana diante de seu corpo, olhando para aqueles que lhe cercavam à frente. Todos seus companheiros estavam unidos, formando um círculo, de forma que a retaguarda de ninguém fosse visada:

- Vamos acabar com isso logo, eles não parecem ser fortes.

Gritava Toudou do outro lado do círculo de modo que todos os inimigos ouvissem. Como o esperado, todos ficam tremendamente possessos de raiva por aquela intimidação e partem pra cima começando aquele derrame de sangue para todos os lados.

- Vou para o segundo andar, aguentem aqui embaixo!

Souji dizia aquilo rápido enquanto já subia as escadas derrubando todos que se colocavam à sua frente.

- Ah, não é justo! Você vai ficar com um andar inteiro pra você!

Mesmo lutando, Toudou mantinha seu instinto competitivo com seus parceiros, mas a essa altura, Souji já não mais ouvia sua voz. Estava parado diante a única porta fechada daquele corredor, todas as outras estavam vazias. Com um toque lento sobre a madeira leve, ele consegue afastar um pouco e ver um homem alto, parado, olhando a luta que ocorria lá fora.

- "Hum... Ele é diferente dos outros. Não será problema."

O homem alto vira seu rosto para a porta tranquilamente, obviamente ele já havia sentido a presença de Souji ali, mas não sentia-se ameaçado por ele. Souji estava de pé, com os joelhos levemente flexionados, sustentando a katana diante de si, mirando perfeitamente o coração do inimigo. Ambos trocaram olhares, mas o olhar do desconhecido era muito mais imparcial:

- Guarde sua espada se não quer perder a vida.

- Heh, não brinque comigo rato do clã Choshuu!

Uma coisa que ele não suportava era que alguém bancasse o mais forte perto dele, e por isso nada mais e nada menos do que uma simples e afiada frase de efeito, como adorava usar antes de atacar seu oponente. Um impulso e uma perfuração perfeita em seu coração colocaria um ponto final naquela batalha. Mas a mão enluvada do homem agarra a lâmina de Souji e a impede de lhe ferir. A tensão toma conta do pequeno quarto que estavam, era possível ouvir apenas o brandir das espadas no andar debaixo:

- Não ouse referir-se a mim como pertencente ao clã Choshuu.

Sem muito esforço, o grandalhão empurra a lâmina, junto de seu oponente com extrema força, fazendo-o recuar três passos. Definitivamente aquele inimigo era forte:

- E eu já disse para recolher sua arma, não pretendo lutar contra o shinsengumi.

- "Huh? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Ele não faz parte desse clã? Então... Ele é um espião?"

Enquanto Souji se questionava em questão de milésimos, alguém pousa sobre a madeira da janela, uma chegava suave, quase imperceptível aos ouvidos:

- Ora, ora... Não acredito que tenha começado a brincar sem a minha presença, Kyuu-kun...

Aquela voz rouca e baixa soa facilmente pelo pequeno local. Seus olhos banhados em um vermelho intenso prendem-se na figura de Souji e imediatamente lembra-se da garota que havia matado à poucos minutos atrás, e por essa razão abre um sorriso tão afiado quanto Souji poderia reproduzir.

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Não temos mais razão para ficarmos aqui.

- Eu? Ah... Eu estava cuidando de um pequeno e indefeso problema, nada que eu não possa ter resolvido em questão de segundos.

Parecia que cada palavra era dita de um jeito carregado, enquanto o loiro encarava os olhos verdes de Souji em desafio.

- "O que... Ele quer dizer com isso?" Não pensem que vou deixá-los escapar.

Novamente, sem medo, Souji parte para cima do grandalhão para atingi-lo, porém, dessa vez o loiro se põe diante dele e defende o ataque apenas com o movimentar da baínha. Amagiri apenas fica olhando aquela situação patética e salta até a beirada da janela:

- Estou me retirando, e você devia fazer o mesmo antes que traga problemas, Kazama.

- "Droga..!"

Seu ego não permitia deixar que nenhum dos dois escapassem, mas na tentativa de impedi-lo, um ataque voa em sua direção acertando-lhe o pulmão. Kazama deliciava-se ao encarar aquele rosto de dor que seu oponente fazia, tão próximo. Seus lábios abriam em um sorriso de satisfação, porém, não poderia deixar de alfinetá-lo:

- Que gracinha... Você está sendo ainda mais escandaloso.

Pisando em seu peitoral, Kazama o empurra, fazendo com que caísse no chão e libertasse sua espada. Com o mesmo movimento, ele sacode sua espada, fazendo o sangue dele espalhar-se na parede, guardando novamente em sua bainha.

- Que patético. Achei que as histórias sobre o shinsengumi eram verdadeiras. Sobre samurais com habilidades incríveis. Acho que posso começar a desmentir esses boatos.

Com um leve salto, Kazama se põe de pé sobre a janela e o olha rastejar no chão, na tentativa de ainda tentar atingi-lo. O brandir de espadas havia sumido, e o som de passos em direção o segundo andar tornavam-se barulhentos:

- Vou seguir o conselho de meu amigo e sair daqui. Por mais que eu queira causar problemas, agora não é uma bora hora.

- Droga, eu ainda posso lutar...!

Aquele loiro esguio deixa a sala com um simples alto, sem retirar o sorriso afiado dos lábios. Souji nunca se sentiu tão humilhado na vida, derrotado por um desconhecido em plena investida.

- Souji-kun!

- Souji...!

Toudou foi o primeiro a socorrê-lo, ajudando-o a se levantar. Era inevitável esconder o terrível ferimento que havia recebido em seu peito. Sem forças, ele tosse, uma tosse molhada que pinga várias gotas de sangue no chão:

- Toudou, leve ele imediatamente para o quartel-general e lhe dê o remédio. Deixe que eu cuido das coisas aqui. Vou demorar a voltar.

- Certo, Toushi-san.

Algumas horas se passam, Toudou estava ao lado de seu parceiro, que já descansava em seu quarto após ter se medicado. Aquele remédio era milagroso, mesmo com um ferimento daquele, ele já parecia bem melhor. As tropas de Kondou acabaram chegando à Ikedaya com certa demora e a investida já havia terminado, porém, ficaram para ajudar na limpeza dos corpos.

Havia apenas uma única vela acesa no quarto de Souji, ele não havia acordado desde o momento em que havia desmaiado em Ikedaya. Seus olhos queriam abrir, mas sentia-se preguiçoso. Ele sentia o cheiro da cera quente da vela mas não sentia o perfume dos cabelos de Chizuru, apesar de sentir que havia alguém ao seu lado:

- Chizuru...?

Ergueu sua mão pensando que "Chizuru" fosse lhe tocar. Mas um toque masculino gruda em sua mão e a voz de Toudou lhe quebra todas as esperanças:

- Não é o Chizuru, haha~ Sinto muito.

- E onde ele está?

Finalmente conseguiu encontrar forças para abrir suas pálpebras e enxergar seu parceiro bem ao seu lado:

- Hum, por falar nele, eu não o vi quando cheguei. Eu vim correndo lhe dar o remédio e aqui fiquei até agora.

Por um instante o coração de Souji saltou para fora de seu corpo, sentiu o corpo congelar inteiro. Ergueu de súbito seu corpo e cambaleou até a porta a abrindo:

- H-hey! Você ainda não está bom, não pode sair andando assim!

Seu amigo tentou pará-lo, lhe segurando pelo braço, mas com a pouca força que tinha, fora capaz de isolá-lo no chão. A única coisa que ele pensava agora era em Chizuru. Tornou a caminhar com rapidez em direção a sala de Sannan e sem pedir permissão abriu a porta bruscamente, assustando o próprio que estava lá dentro:

- O que houve?

- Onde está Chizuru!

- Chizuru? Até onde sei... Ele saiu em ronda com vocês.

- Eu sei! Mas o enviei de volta ao quartel-general para que enviasse uma mensagem! Ele não chegou aqui! Não avisou que havia uma reunião em Ikedaya?

Sannan franziu as sobrancelhas notando o que ele quis dizer, percebendo então que Chizuru não havia completado sua missão de mensageiro:

- Não, ele não veio entregar essa mensagem...

Aquela confirmação deixou Souji congelado, não podia-se mexer, seus olhos tremiam de leve ao encarar o nada. O que Sannan queria dizer com "Ele não veio entregar essa mensagem"? Se ele não entregou a mensagem, então ele fora interceptado no caminho. Ele foi capturado ou então...

- NÃO!

Seus pensamentos o levava à loucura, ele não aceitava sua conclusão final. Morta? Jamais, ele não queria pensar naquela possibilidade.

Seu grito ecoou por todo o dojô, e logo atrás de si Hijikata surge, parece que ele havia ouvido toda a conversa:

- Souji. Chizuru estava sob seus cuidados, onde está ele!

Não havia como dar uma resposta ao subcomandante, uma vez que era verdade ele estar sob seus cuidados. Mas também não iria simplesmente dizer "ele foi sequestrado, ou... ele está morto". Manteve-se quieto, e aquele silêncio fez até com que o tão controlado Hijikata perdesse a paciência, virando o corpo de Souji e o empurrando até a parede enquanto retirava sua katana, encostando aquela lâmina fria em seu pescoço. Seus olhos se encararam, e em um tom baixo, Hijikata relembrou:

- Lembra-se do que eu disse, não é?

Souji fez um som qualquer com a garganta, quase como um suspiro, rindo da situação que os dois acabaram ficando, porém, a risada não acompanhava um sorriso, era como se ele entendesse o que iria acontecer:

- Que se algo mínimo acontecesse à Chizuru, eu morreria.

- Exato.

Pela primeira vez, os olhos violetas do subcomandante derramavam raiva e impiedade perante Souji. Sannan não compreendia a situação, mas ergueu-se do chão tentando impedir qualquer assassinato desnecessário.

- Hey, parem com isso vocês!

Toudou, correndo, surge na porta vendo o que estava acontecendo:

- Não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu ao Chizuru! Ele saiu de volta ao quartel-general para entregar uma mensagem. Se Souji-kun tivesse visto ele em perigo, com certeza teria-o defendido com a própria vida!

- Tsc...

Hijikata via-se em desvantagem, todos pareciam defender a vida de Souji. Não podia ficar com raiva de tal ato, pois todos deviam se defender, era um dos lemas do Shinsengumi. Sua espada fria retornou à bainha, e deu as costas àquele por quem sentia extrema raiva no momento. Com sua voz sem vida, Hijikata começa a dar ordens:

- Toudou, leve alguns homens e façam uma ronda imediatamente por toda a região de Ikedaya, procurem por vestígios.

- Sim, subcomandante.

Com aquela ordem, ele desaparece da sala. Hijikata nunca havia sentido tantas emoções como naquele instante, sentia raiva, impiedade, desgosto, desilusão, dor, tudo somando em um turbilhão doloroso em seu peito. Sua mente se ocupava com milhares de possibilidades que poderia ter acontecido à Chizuru. Fora inevitável lembrar de todas as madrugadas que ela gastava em seu quarto cuidando de seu ferimento, escondida. Fora inevitável não lembrar de todos os sorrisos cheios de vida que ela esbanjava para todos, todas as boas ações que fizeram sem ao menos receber nada em troca. Ela era tudo o que faltava dentro de cada um do Shinsengumi. Ele sentia-se incapacitado de fazer algo naquele momento, ele só queria ela de volta, viva, para que pudesse retribuir tudo pelo que fez para ele. O fraco sorriso que brotou em sua boca desmanchou-se rapidamente ao lembrar de Souji, e com um olhar sobre o ombro encarou-o friamente, dizendo simples mas dolorosas palavras:

- Espero que ele não esteja morto. Ou então... Não voltarei atrás com a minha palavra.

**Nota do autor:** Meu deus, como eu estou amando escrever essa história, até eu tô vibrando com a continuação, espero mesmo que estejam gostando *o*~


	7. Ato 7

**Observação 1:** Esse capítulo contém situações que não acontecem no anime.

**Observação 2:** Preparem seus lencinhos T_T~

**Ato 7**

- O "que" é isso?

Uma voz soou abafada aos ouvidos de Chizuru, ela ainda estava meio acordada e meio dormindo, não conseguia distinguir as vozes direito:

- Não é o "que", e sim "quem", Kyuu-kun.

- Que seja. Você não consegue ficar sem nos trazer problemas, não é mesmo?

Uma risada baixa e prolongada preencheu todo aquele lugar. O corpo da garota estava sendo erguido, alguém a segurava por trás, puxando-a por baixo dos braços até lhe dar sustento em seu próprio corpo. Bem próximo, talvez encostando em sua orelha, Chizuru sente um arrepio e uma voz rouca:

- Observe só, caro Kyuu-kun, o tesouro que encontrei.

O som frio da lâmina de uma katana deslizando em uma bainha de couro acorda os sentidos dela, mas não suficientemente rápido para impedir seu movimento. Ao abrir os olhos, já sentia aquela lâmina deslizar por seu braço, deixando um rasgo tremendamente grande, fazendo o sangue escorrer como água. Era impossível não segurar o grito de dor, o grito mais doloroso de todos. Amagiri apenas olhava o masoquismo de seu parceiro, mas por um rápido instante sentiu-se impressionado, porém, não queria dar aquele crédito a ele, por isso apenas cruzou os braços e voltou a encarar a noite lá fora.

- Huh? Não achou isso incrível?

Largou ela de lado, deixando seu corpo cair como se fosse um saco de batatas:

- Ela não pode morrer... Ela regenera qualquer corte, perfuração! Ontem eu enfiei minha katana em seu ombro, e imediatamente o ferimento foi regenerado.

- E?

O desinteresse de Amagiri não abalava o grande feito de Kazama. Preferiu apenas deixá-lo de lado e saborear-se da visão daquele corte sendo regenerado em questão de segundos.

- Amanhã o clã Choshuu pretende incendiar a capital. Vamos aproveitar essa oportunidade e realizar o que viemos fazer aqui. Sem problemas, entendeu, Kazama?

O olhar frio do grandalhão lançou-se sobre o loiro de olhos avermelhados, que naquele instante, sustentava um de seus mais afiados sorrisos em desafio:

- E se eles conseguirem matar o imperador?

- Definitivamente não irão. Porque um de nós deverá estar lá para matar o imperador. Espero que tenha entendido essa parte.

Aquilo fora a última coisa que Amagiri havia dito antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, apesar de ser parceiros de missão, ele tinha muitas dúvidas quanto à lealdade de Kazama. Os olhos de Chizuru estavam fechados, sofrendo aquela dor absurda que lhe queimava a parede das veias de seu corpo frágil. Por dentro ela tremia, de medo, de aflição, mesmo estando ferida e presa em um lugar desconhecido, ela sentia que deveria impedir a morte do imperador.

Provavelmente já deveria ser mais de duas horas da madrugada, nem todos haviam conseguido dormir dentro do Shinsengumi por conta da preocupação que tinham. Todos estavam quietos, pensativos, dentro da sala de reuniões apenas esperando por pistas que a ronda pudesse trazer. Hijikata mantinha uma certa distância de Souji, com uma expressão completamente impaciente. Os passos apressados no corredor de madeira polida faz com que todos os rostos encarassem a porta daquela sala.

- Subcomandante!

Toudou entra na sala com pressa, respirando fundo, sentando-se em seu lugar. Souji de certa forma parecia aliviado ao vê-lo, alguma notícia ele teria sobre Chizuru, porém ficou quieto, deixando que o desespero de Hijikata resolvesse tudo:

- E então? O que encontraram?

- Passamos por todos os caminhos possíveis de Ikedaya até o quartel-general, todos os caminhos que ele pudesse passar... E encontramos marcas de sangue, esguichados na parede, como se... Alguém tivesse recebido um golpe na diagonal bem profundamente.

O corpo de Hijikata se enrijece, seus olhos se fixam em apenas um ponto do chão, sem ao menos saber o que dizer diante àquela prova. Souji começava a relembrar dos fatos, de quando esteve em Ikedaya. Sua mão lhe agarrava os cabelos, apertando com força, como se estivesse lhe dando uma punição por seu descuido.

- Não...

Souji exclamou muito baixo, quase consigo mesmo, mas acabou chamando a atenção de alguns que sentavam perto de si. Ele imediatamente lembra-se do momento em que vira Kazama adentrar o quarto o qual estava lutando, e principalmente das palavras que ele havia dito:

- 'Eu estava cuidando de um pequeno e indefeso problema, nada que eu não possa ter resolvido em questão de segundos...'

Aquele complexo quebra-cabeça começava a se encaixar sozinho em sua cabeça, seus olhos se arregalam e todos o encaravam com expressões confusas, sem compreender seus balbucios desconexos:

- O que você disse?

Hijikata se virou, perguntando com sua voz um pouco alterada, devido a raiva que ainda sentia. Souji largou seus cabelos e se ergue, olhando pro vazio enquanto falava seus pensamentos:

- Quando vimos que uma reunião aconteceria em Ikedaya, sabíamos que não era boa coisa e por isso enviei Chizuru ao quartel-general, para pedir reforços... No segundo andar eu encontrei um cara alto, eu lutei contra ele por um tempo e depois apareceu um outro, eles eram parceiros porque não se estranharam...

Todas aquelas ligações faziam Souji se encostar na parede voltando a tampar parte do rosto com a mão, sentindo que a conclusão de seus pensamentos estaria próximo, e a tensão na sala aumentava conforme ele falava:

- Assim que o segundo chegou em Ikedaya... O grandão perguntou por onde ele havia andado e foram exatamente essas palavras que ele havia respondido, olhando diretamente em meus olhos... 'Eu estava cuidando de um pequeno e indefeso problema, nada que eu não possa ter resolvido em questão de segundos.'.

- Pequeno e indefeso problema? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Toudou olhava para todos esperando que alguém deve algum palpite. Sannan, com sua expressão séria e analisadora captura a atenção de todos com sua suposição rápida:

- Esse cara já devia estar de olho em vocês antes mesmo de invadirem Ikedaya. Para ele ter demorado a voltar, penso que ele tenha ido interceptar Chizuru, pois se ele entregasse a mensagem, depois seria difícil para que seus soldados resistissem aos reforços que enviaríamos.

- Não. Quero dizer... Sua suposição pode estar certa, mas eles não pertecem ao clã Choshuu. Quando me referi ao grandão como rato do clã Choshuu, ele se sentiu ofendido e disse para nunca me referir a ele como pertencente àquele clã...

Souji deixou-se deslizar pela parede até cair sentado na madeira fria. Toudou olhava pros dois sem conseguir conectar muito os fatos:

- Eles não são do clã Choshuu? Então o que eles estavam fazendo lá? Ahhh, isso tá muito complexo.

Bagunçou o próprio cabelo pensando nas possibilidades e descartando todas. Hijikata apenas ouvia aos outros de cabeça baixa, rangendo os dentes e fechando os punhos sobre o chão, sentindo-se incapacitado de salvar Chizuru naquele momento. Sannan notava seu nervosismo e tentava resolver aquela situação por ele:

- Se eles não são do clã, então são espiões. E se estão aliados ao clã Choshuu é porque partilham, em algum ponto, o mesmo objetivo.

- Matar o imperador? Então temos que alertá-los imediatamente, não é?

Toudou se desespera, apoiando suas mãos no chão olhando diretamente para Sannan, mas antes que pudesse respondê-lo, Hijikata assume a discussão:

- Não adianta. Se não tivermos provas sobre o que sabemos, nosso alerta será ignorado, é assim as coisas funcionam. Além do mais, não sabemos nem ao menos onde eles estão escondidos, não sabemos nem ao menos onde o corpo de Chizuru foi... Jogado.

- Hey!

Souji se levanta imediatamente correndo até seu subcomandante lhe segurando pela roupa, trazendo seu rosto para próximo do seu. Ele não sentia-se mais culpado pelo que havia acontecido, porque ele olhava dentro daqueles olhos violetas e enxergava um subcomandante fraco, incapaz e entregue à suposições:

- Então é isso? Você acha que Chizuru está morta e não fará nada? Ein? Você realmente acha, que aí dentro do seu coração, ela está morta!

Ele aumentava sua voz conforme sua raiva lhe subia a cabeça. Hijikata não reagia, apenas ouvia ao que ele dizia, sem ao menos saber responder a si mesmo aquela pergunta. De súbito sua voz congela, e sua cabeça pendia de um lado pro outro, balançando negativamente enquanto penetrava aquele violeta eterno diante de seus olhos verdes:

- Dentro do meu coração, Chizuru ainda está viva. E eu vou atrás dela, não importa onde quer que ela esteja.

Talvez suas palavras tivessem sido mais pesadas do que suas mãos, que por fim acabaram empurrando Hijikata para o chão. Naquele momento, ele não queria encarar ninguém, já imaginava a cara de interrogação de cada um, inclusive não se importava mais em esconder a verdadeira identidade de Chizuru.

Seus pés lhe impedem de atravessar a porta da sala de reuniões, sua mão apoia o peso do corpo na parede e abaixa a cabeça, todos ficam preocupados e assustados com aquela situação que havia acabado de acontecer. Era a primeira vez que alguém desrespeitava o subcomandante daquela forma, e também a primeira vez que viam o subcomandante não reagir contra.

- Já que estarei entrando em uma missão de vida... Não posso garantir a minha volta, então é melhor que eu deixe o Shinsengumi.

Suas mãos já puxavam o uniforme branco e azul que representava aquele grupo, ao qual esteve junto por anos. A única voz a se pronunciar fora a de Hijikata, mesmo de cabeça baixa, mesmo que sua voz estivesse abafada por uma vontade de gritar e chorar, ele o impedia de deixar a todos:

- Entendi...

Sem muito esforço, Hijikata se erguia do chão, mantendo o rosto baixo:

- Eu, Hijikata Toshizou, subcomandante do clã Shinsengumi, venho diante de sua pessoa, não para pedir que realize uma missão, mas para lhe pedir um favor...

Todos arregalam seus olhos encarando o rosto do subcomandante que surgia detrás de seus cabelos bagunçados. Souji virava seus olhos verdes para encarar os violetas, lentamente:

- Vá e salve a vida de Chizuru. Se for para morrer em uma batalha... Morra honrosamente como um samurai do Shinsengumi, mas acima de tudo, morra protegendo a quem ama.

- Tsc... Você...

Os olhos verdes se esconderam atrás de seus cabelos, sua cabeça pendia pro lado oposto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não queria se mostrar fraco, não queria deixar aquela última imagem aos seus parceiros e também não queria se lembrar da expressão de cada um quando fosse morrer.

- Bela palavras, subcomandante. E quanto ao favor... Considere atendido, porque eu definitivamente, irei salvar Chizuru.

Suas palavras quase se misturaram com a emoção que dançava dentro de seu peito, chegou a morder o lábio inferior para conter a dor do adeus, um filete de sangue lhe dava a oportunidade de experimentar o gosto da morte que poderia estar próxima. Seus pés se moveram sem ao menos se esforçar, sem ao menos pedir. No fim das contas, ninguém mais ouvia os passos apressados de Souji no corredor lá fora, ele havia desaparecido, ele havia feito sua escolha para toda a vida, morrer para salvar uma vida, aquilo sim era ser um samurai, e por essa razão, Hijikata havia aberto mão de seus sentimentos, pois nem mesmo o subcomandante havia agido como um perfeito samurai.

**Nota do autor:** O ato 7 foi o "estopim" para os próximos acontecimentos. A partir dos próximos capítulos, muitas coisas serão respondidas, muitas outras serão reveladas. Vocês vão presenciar os sentimentos de ódio, amor e tristeza, isso eu garanto. *-* Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe demorar a postar!


	8. Ato 8

**Ato 8**

- Ah, eu não aguento mais... Meus olhos... Querem fechar...

Souji precisou-se encostar em uma árvore, no meio daquela floresta sem fim. Era começo de um dia, nem ao menos o sol estava presente e o frio lhe arrepiava todos os pêlos do corpo. Desde que saiu do quartel-general não havia descansado, andou por todos os cantos atrás de pistas, perguntou para diversas pessoas e chegou a considerar rumores como verdades, tudo era possível naquela situação de ansiedade que estava. E todas as informações que havia conseguido, levaram-no até aquele local. Lutando contra o sono ergueu os olhos encarando aquela subida ingrime cheia de árvores e pedras bloqueando o caminho:

- Então o ponto de encontro será lá... Assim que eu encontrar aquele desgraçado...

Sua voz sumia rapidamente, como se suas forças esgotassem a cada palavra que dizia. Sua mãos não suportavam o peso de seu corpo e preferiu encostar-se com as costas e deslizar-se até sentar no chão:

- Vou fazê-lo me dizer onde Chizuru está...

Seus olhos lentamente foram cedendo ao cansaço, e sua cabeça pendeu para frente com seus cabelos cobrindo-lhe o rosto, porém, sua mão permaneceu sobre a katana, por instinto.

- Você está demorando, Kaza...

- Já estou pronto, querido Kyuu-kun.

O sorriso afiado de Kazama surge em seus lábios assim que ele sai de seu quarto. Naquele milésimo de segundos em que a porta fora aberta, Amagiri pode ver a imagem daquela garota amarrada e jogada a um canto do quarto, o chão inteiro ao redor estava banhado de sangue, aquela visão era inevitável não lembrar de certas coisas de seu passado. Mas naquele instante, a porta fora fechada e Kazama segue andando pelo corredor deixando seu parceiro para trás:

- Lembrando de alguém especial, Kyuu-kun?

Amagiri rangeu os dentes por aquela investida, apertou os punhos e engoliu a seco aquela provocação:

- Não. Não preciso me preocupar em relembrar. Porque eu irei matar o imperador.

- Oh, verdade? Boa sorte então.

Kazama reconhecia as habilidades de Amagiri, e por conta disso sentia-se um pouco intimidado por suas palavras.

Meia hora havia se passado e Chizuru acordava vendo seu próprio sangue manchando o tatame, buscou em seu corpo marcas ou ferimentos e nada encontrou. Suas mãos e pernas estavam soltas, as cordas pareciam ter sido cortadas. Tentou lembrar do que havia acontecido e em um vulto de pensamento podia se recordar de ver Amagiri cortando aquelas cordas. Levantou-se, sentindo-se muito fraca pela perda de sangue da noite passada. Apoiando-se nas paredes saiu do quarto e olhou os dois lados do corredor, algumas portas estavam abertas, seria uma pista?

- "Amagiri-san fez isso para me ajudar?"

Sem pensar duas vezes seguiu para fora daquela pequena casa no meio da floresta, seguindo as portas que estavam abertas. No chão haviam muitas folhas secas, pisadas, que formavam um caminho por entre as árvores. Era muita coincidência haver tantas pistas para ela? Seus olhos curiosos analisaram todo o local conforme andava e no tronco de algumas árvores haviam cortes recém-feitos, a seiva ainda escorria.

- "Entendi, Amagiri-san".

Embrenhou-se por aquelas matas seguindo as pequenas pistas.

No local de encontro, todos os soldados remanescente do clã Choshuu concentravam-se, ainda desorganizados esperando por ordens. Entre eles, Amagiri e Kazama eram apenas soldados, porém possuíam suas próprias ordens:

- Então estes são os soldados que morrerão por nós?

- Exatamente.

Amagiri não via mais porque continuar qualquer conversa com ele, pois o momento de matar o imperador se aproximava, e ambos tinham a mesma missão, porém, quem fosse mais rápido e inteligente conseguiria cumpri-la.

- Atenção! Quero dois grupos, agora!

As ordens foram dadas e os grupos já se organizavam, obviamente Amagiri ficara em um e Kazama em outro. Aquele alvoroço no topo da montanha chegavam até a base rochosa. Os olhos de Souji abriram de repente, erguendo-se em um impulso só, encarou a subida e sentiu o coração disparar. Olhou ao redor novamente vendo que o sol já aquecia o solo úmido:

- "Droga, eu dormi demais..."

Sem esperar mais, começou a subir aquelas pedras, cortando a mata diante de si.

A respiração de Chizuru estava tão acelerada quanto seu coração. Seus olhinhos castanhos enxergavam aproximadamente oitenta homens enlouquecidos, gritando em conjunto, ela não podia acreditar que eles estavam felizes por saber que matariam uma pessoa.

- Hey, você!

Os olhos assustados daquela garota se arregalam, seu coração quase disparou para fora do corpo, apesar de estar escondida atrás das árvores, havia sido descoberta. Imediatamente todos olharam para sua direção, assim como o capitão daquele esquadrão:

- O que... O que estão esperando! Peguem-no!

- "Não..."

Ela suspirou aquela negação em seus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo que se esforçava para correr, a única coisa que vinha à sua mente era fugir e avisar aos outros sobre o que eles pretendiam. Amagiri viu-a fugir com seis homens atrás dela e rangeu os dentes, correndo também atrás:

- "Droga."

Kazama havia ficado para trás, apenas olhando aquele alvoroço, sorrindo afiadamente enquanto retirava algo de seu bolso. Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam aquele pequeno frasco que carregava um liquido de mesma cor:

- "Fuja meu pequeno coelhinho. O que me interessava em você já está comigo..."

Parecia que o barulho ao redor havia desaparecido, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo lentamente. Chizuru apenas via o caminho complicado à frente, ela apenas ouvia sua respiração descontrolada e as batidas do coração. Gradativamente ela começava a ouvir os passos atrás de si tornando-se ainda mais próximos, ela sabia que não conseguiria fugir, seu corpo estava fraco demais para correr:

- "Eu não posso... Eu não posso morrer aqui!"

Em poucos segundos, sentiu algo afiado lhe afundar a carne da barriga, atravessando cruelmente seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados naquele momento, assustados por não ter notado que havia tropeçado em uma raiz de árvore e caído de uma altura muito grande. Respirou uma última vez e agarrou uma flor branca entre muitas que haviam naquele pequeno campo florido.

Logo depois de sua queda, os seis homens surgem atrás, descendo o morro junto de Amagiri que arregala os olhos ao ver o que havia acontecido. De certo modo ele sentia-se culpado por sua morte, se ele não tivesse ajudado-a fugir, ela ainda estaria presa lá naquela casa antiga.

- Chi... Chizuru...

Aquela voz sem esperança chamou a atenção de todos. Souji estava desfalecendo suas pernas sobre o gramado, no meio daquelas flores brancas, seus olhos verdes não queriam acreditar no que viam, as mãos tremiam em direção o rosto. Amagiri virou o rosto para o lado contrário e apenas deu as costas para retornar:

- Vamos embora.

- O quê? Mas aquele cara é do shinsengumi, não podemos deixar que ele...

Uma katana atravessa de baixo para cima, atingindo o coração do homem que falava. O sangue do homem atingido escorre pela lâmina tingindo a pele pálida de Souji. Ele ainda tinha o rosto baixo. Amagiri ainda estava de costas, ele imaginou que aquilo fosse acontecer, porém, todos os outros já estavam assustados, sacando suas espadas e preparando para qualquer coisa. Amagiri balança sua cabeça em negativo, era como se ele pudesse saber o que viria a acontecer. Todos os outros cinco homens já estavam caindo entre as flores com uma perfuração sem volta bem no coração. A roupa branca do Shinsengumi estava completamente espirrada de sangue.

- Você fez a mesma coisa que eu fiz há tempos atrás...

Sussurrou o grandão de olhos fechados e de costas para ele. Souji estava com um joelho no chão, segurando sua espada ensanguentada enquanto a respiração começava a descontrolar, o choro queria sair, mas ele não permitia aquilo.

- Por mais que eu não tenha nada a ver com o clã Choshuu, cada um que morreu aqui tinha uma família, provavelmente matando pessoas contra a própria vontade, simplesmente para sustentar suas famílias com dignidade. Sabe... Muitos homens fazem coisas que não gostam... Para o bem das pessoas que o cercam.

- So... Souji...

A voz fraca de Chizuru acaricia o ouvido de ambos. A mente de Souji estala e imediatamente corre até o corpo perfurado dela lhe tocando o rosto e grudando seus olhos verdes ao dela:

- Chizuru.... Me perdoe, eu...

- Shh... Só me tire daqui... Eu... Não posso morrer.

- Huh?

Amagiri resolveu agir por ele, se aproximando da garota e a segurando pela cintura e puxando-a daquela estaca de tronco. Cada milímetro que ele a movia, era um gemido de dor que ela soltava, aquele som doía ao coração de Souji, ele não se perdoava por ter chegado tarde demais. O frágil corpo de Chizuru havia sido reposto no chão, acolchoado com aquelas flores brancas do campo. Havia um buraco em sua barriga, capaz de matar uma pessoa qualquer. Souji lhe tocou o kimono e desfez o nó, abrindo-o por completo. O sangue já havia pintado toda a cor de sua pele, pelo estado que ela estava, não havia volta. Chizuru abriu um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim muito lindo:

- Não deve demorar...

Ao dizer aquilo sentiu uma dor absurda percorrer todas as veias de seu corpo, uma queimação capaz de derreter sua pele. O buraco estava diminuindo, sua carne estava reconstruindo. Amagiri não estava surpreso ao ver aquilo, mas Souji estava com os olhos incrédulos.

- Mas... Como?

- Não sei, mas quem descobriu isso foi Kazama. Alias, foi o motivo para ele ter sequestrado essa garota.

Seu peitoral estufou ao dar o último suspiro de dor e todos seus ferimentos estavam curados, porém, a perda de sangue a fazia ficar ainda mais fraca, sua mão que mantinha-se erguida quase cai de volta ao chão se não fosse pelas mãos quentes de Souji para sustentá-la:

- Você... É um anjo? Chizuru...

Souji não podia perder aquele momento. Ela sorria muito fraca de olhos fechados. Amagiri pretendia retornar quando sentiu o chão tremer, e sem ao menos poderem reagir, o chão cede. Uma cratera enorme abre abaixo deles, e todos caem juntos naquele buraco profundo.

**Nota do autor:** Se você acabou de ler este ato, por favor, comente! *-* Seu comentário é muito importante.


	9. Ato 9

**Ato 9**

Um barulho estrondoso surge bem ao longe, eram pessoas gritando e casas cedendo ao fogo que se espalhava por toda a capital, o clã Choshuu havia começado aquela loucura. Mesmo um pouco longe, aquele barulho intenso alcançava o topo das montanhas, e surgindo como um eco desagradável que rebatia infinitamente nas paredes daquele buraco escuro o qual os três estavam presos.

Amagiri já estava exausto por tentar escapar dali, o topo estava muito longe para conseguir sozinho e Souji estava desacordado enquanto abraçava o pequeno corpo de Chizuru. Com uma última tentativa, Amagiri corre e se joga contra a parede, conseguindo alcançar uma pedra maior onde se prendeu, porém, ao tentar avançar, a pedra se desprende e ele cai novamente no chão. Aquele barulho acorda Souji levemente, que o olhava já se acomodar no lado oposto do buraco, encostando os braços sobre seus joelhos flexionados, mirando o chão.

- Você realmente quer matar o imperador assim?

Aquela pergunta soltou uma risada fraca no grandalhão que ergue o rosto encarando o pouco do rosto de Souji, que surgia entre a escuridão.

- Eu não quero, mas eu devo.

- Só porque recebeu ordens?

Souji sempre fora contra realizar missões que fossem contra algum ideal seu. Matar por matar era algo inaceitável para ele.

- Tsc... Quando eu era criança... Minha vila foi invadida por bandidos, eles saquearam todas as casas e ainda mataram todos aqueles que tentaram resistir. Eu lembro que minha mãe havia me escondido dentro de um buraco, embaixo do assoalho velho de madeira...

Ele começara a contar toda aquela história, sempre olhando para o chão, como se estivesse vendo seu passado em um filme diante seus olhos. Souji respira fundo, ele sabia que a história seria um tanto triste só pela cara que ele fazia, suas mãos acariciavam levemente o braço de Chizuru, que ainda estava desacordada em seu peito.

- Éramos uma família pobre, o que tínhamos era resultado de dias duros na plantação do meu pai. É, eles tentaram resistir e acabaram morrendo. Eu senti o sangue de minha mãe escorrer no meu rosto, vazando por entre as frestas do assoalho...

Amagiri pousou a mão sobre seu rosto enquanto fechava os olhos, relembrando o calor do sangue em sua carne:

- A dor da impotência de um filho diante a morte dos pais... É pior do que qualquer outra dor. Mas eu tentei suportar, e continuei a viver. Em um certo dia, decidi morar por definitivo em um vilarejo nas montanhas, as pessoas lá eram muito gentis e os grupos de montanhas ao redor forneciam uma boa muralha. Lá, eu conheci uma garota, por quem me apaixonei, ficamos juntos por um tempo e então ela queria se casar...

Ele retira sua mão do rosto rangendo os dentes, voltando a apoiar os braços sobre os joelhos:

- Eu aceitei, mas disse à ela que só casaria se eu fosse capaz de protegê-la. Disse a ela que sairia uns meses para treinar e que voltaria para nos casarmos, ela disse que me esperaria. Então eu segui para um recluso de monges um pouco longe dali e fiquei mais de um ano por lá.

- Hum... É verdade, você não luta com espada.

- Não queria protegê-la usando a mesma arma que mataram meus pais...

Souji fechou sua boca, respirando fundo, sentindo-se um pouco triste por aquela história e por instinto abraça Chizuru com mais carinho. Amagiri respira fundo também, mas dessa vez olhando para o topo do buraco o qual estavam presos:

- Quando eu voltei para o vilarejo, nos casamos, mas um mês depois a nossa vila fora atacada. "Novamente". Eu me senti no dever de proteger a todos, e nesse descuido, muitos foram levados como reféns, inclusive ela. Eu me senti impotente novamente. Tão impotente que cheguei ao ponto de me submeter a qualquer coisa para ter ela de volta.

Chizuru começava a acordar lentamente, mas sem mover um dedo sequer, apenas abrindo os olhos bem pouquinho, sentindo o calor do corpo de Souji a proteger. A voz de Amagiri lhe chama atenção, por conta disso, finge estar dormindo para ouvir toda a história.

- Foi nessa hora que encontrei o líder daquele bando. Era impossível pra mim... Lutar contra todos os seus homens e então me submeti. Aquele homem me levou junto com todos os reféns ao seu 'quartel-general' e me deu uma escolha. Se eu matasse o imperador eu conseguiria a minha esposa de volta. Tive de aceitar, mas logo ele começou o seu jogo e deu a mesma oportunidade ao Kazama. Só que Kazama não queria libertar alguém querido para ele, ele queria... Dinheiro e poder.

Souji franze as sobrancelhas tentando compreender no problema que Amagiri estava involvido:

- Então... Esse homem deu a mesma ordem pra vocês?

- É... Pra ele não importava quem iria matar o imperador primeiro. O que eu queria em troca era fácil de conseguir, e o que Kazama queria se tornou fácil também, depois que aquele desgraçado saqueou outra vila. Ele deu a sorte de encontrar um homem, acho que um médico, que sabia criar vários remédios incrivelmente milagrosos. Com o dinheiro da venda desses remédios e com o que eles poderiam fazer sobre um corpo humano, ele conseguiria dar ao Kazama o poder e o dinheiro que lhe havia prometido.

- "Um médico?"

Chizuru sentiu o seu coração disparar, será que ele estaria falando sobre o seu pai desaparecido? Ela queria "despertar" e perguntar de uma vez a ele, mas Souji fora mais rápido:

- Um médico? Por acaso chegou a vê-lo?

- Não, mas é um médico famoso.

Aquela finalização de conversa trouxe consigo um silêncio que só pode ser destruída pelos gritos abafados das pessoas, que vinham da capital. Provavelmente estaria tudo coberto por chamas. Uma raiva súbita percorre todo o corpo de Amagiri, que soca o chão, abrindo um pequeno buraco:

- Droga! Kazama vai conseguir matar o imperador...

- Não vai.

Souji sorria de um jeito diferente, pois ele confiava nas habilidades do subcomandante e tudo estava combinado. O grandão ergueu o rosto encarando os olhos verdes e confiante daquele cara diante de si:

- Shinsengumi não permitirá que o imperador morra, eu lhe garanto isso.

- Humph... Se não fosse o Kazama, seria eu, de qualquer forma.

Rangeu os dentes, virando o rosto para o lado. Dentro da cabeça de Souji, tudo já estava sendo preparado, o que iriam fazer depois que eles pudessem sair dali:

- Não seria e nem precisa ser. Sei que poderíamos acabar sendo inimigos, se eu não tivesse vindo procurar por ela...

Carinhosamente afagou os cabelos de Chizuru enquanto a olhava por um breve momento:

- Mas se quem estivesse lhe ouvindo nesse momento, fosse Chizuru... Ela com certeza iria lhe oferecer ajuda para resgatar sua esposa, sem ao menos saber se estaria em vantagem ou desvantagem. Amagiri-san... Eu sei pelo o que está passando. Assim como Chizuru tem essa qualidade encantadora que contagia qualquer um, e que me fez enfrentar tudo e a todos para tê-la de volta... Tenho certeza de que sua esposa também tem uma qualidade encantadora, e que o faz querer enfrentar tudo e a todos para tê-la de volta.

A feição de Amagiri relaxa instantaneamente ao ouvir aquilo, o rosto sorridente de sua esposa surgia em seus pensamentos, e a emoção queria saltar claramente em seus olhos. Seus punhos fecharam em resposta, retendo a dor que sentia no peito.

- E é por essa razão nobre que te move a lutar, que eu lhe digo... Eu farei de tudo para ajudá-lo a resgatá-la. E essa minha palavra não é de samurai, é minha palavra de homem.

Ambos se entreolham, esboçando um sorriso fraco, mas sincero. Naquele momento eles se confiavam mais do que em qualquer outro.

- E eu...

Souji olha Chizuru se mexer e erguer-se de seu peito. Ela não tinha um rosto de sono, revelando que estava acordada à tempos. Seu sorriso faz com que Amagiri se acalma, era quase como ver sua esposa diante de si:

- Definitivamente irei ajudá-lo, Amagiri-san.

Todos já estavam alertados, o Imperador estava bem protegido, em seu quarto e cercado por soldados competentes, porém, os samurais do clã Choshuu já haviam invadido sua moradia e buscavam encontrar seu quarto. Pelo caminho, muitos ficaram lutando contra os samurais do Shinsengumi, e os capitães seguiam adiante:

- Subcomandante, cuidado!

Saito se coloca na frente de seu subcomandante recebendo um corte profundo no braço e caindo de joelhos. Os olhos violetas se arregalam ao ver seu parceiro se machucar assim por ele:

- Saito-san!

- Toushi... Siga adiante, eu ficarei e segurarei todos eles.

Hijikata rangeu os dentes, se ele ficasse o imperador seria morto, mas se ele fosse haveria a chance de Saito morrer. Olhou rapidamente ao seu redor enquanto defendia outro golpe que vinha à sua direita:

- Kondou-san, dê cobertura à Saito! Toudou, Sanosuke, venham comigo!

- Hai!

Hijikata desejava que aquilo terminasse logo. Seus passos eram ligeiros, mas pareciam estar muito lerdos por sua mente estar cheia de preocupações. Seu corpo estava ali, mas seus pensamentos estavam com Chizuru.

- Hijikata-san! Cuidado!

Sanosuke defendeu um ataque surpresa que iria acertar facilmente seu subcomandante. Os olhos violetas tornaram a se arregalar com aquele susto. Toudou mais adiante enfrentava os soldados do clã Choshuu que surgiam de uma porta:

- Subcomandante, precisamos que você mantenha seu foco, não podemos fazer isso sem você.

As palavras de Toudou haviam despertado a mente do subcomandante, agora ele notava de fato o quão era importante naquela missão, todos estavam contando com ele, já que nem ao menos Souji fora capaz de derrotar Kazama.

- Ali... Não é o quarto do Imperador?

Sanosuke olhou adiante uma porta aberta, na frente haviam muitos soldados imperiais mortos. O coração de Shijikata acelerou, ele não queria falhar, e com um impulso na ponta do pé, disparou por entre seus amigos:

- Toudou, Sanosuke... Me deem cobertura.

Quanto mais se aproximava daquela porta, mais claro lá dentro ficava. O som ao seu redor havia desaparecido, e as únicas pessoas que seus olhos queria enxergar eram Kazama e o Imperador. Kazama já sentia a presença desesperada de Hijikata, porém, apenas esperava que o mesmo se aproximasse.

Com um giro rápido, Kazama desloca sua katana na horizontal, mas sente sua lâmina pesar com o toque suave de Hijikata, que havia pisado e se lançado por cima dele, caindo diante do Imperador, sustentando seu braço para o lado, no intuito de protegê-lo.

- Digníssimo Imperador... Sou o subcomandante da ordem Shinsengumi, e estou aqui sob ordens legítimas para protegê-lo com minha vida.

O imperador estava assustado, mas olhava seu salvador com alivio. Restavam ali apenas os três. Kazama não pode se aguentar, seus olhos denunciavam sua vontade de rir e logo desatou a gargalhar. Hijikata, como sempre, manteve-se sério:

- Ora, ora, ora... Que palavras bonitas querido subcomandante do Shinsengumi. Mas será que você é tão bom quanto suas palavras?

Kazama empurra a katana, a lâmina desliza no couro da bainha lentamente. Sua katana apontava agora para o coração de seu inimigo. Hijikata saca sua espada também mantendo-se em posição de ataque.

Ambos pareciam duas estátuas de tão imóveis como estavam. Lá fora, no corredor, ouviam os gritos dos soldados do clã Choshuu, logo tudo estaria sob controle. Quando o último soldado dera seu último suplício de vida, ambos reagiram momentaneamente, almejando o corpo do outro.

As lâminas cravam profundamente a carne deles, o sangue esguicha para todos os lados, os batimentos cardíacos começam a se descontrolar. Kazama fora o primeiro a retirar sua katana e a empurrar a de seu inimigo. Cambaleava para trás até se encostar em uma parede. O sangue escorria de sua boca e de seu peitoral. Apesar daquele estado, ele sorria, o sorriso mais afiado que ele poderia dar. Hijikata não compreendia aquele sorriso que já tornava-se uma risada.

- Que irônico... Fomos atingidos da mesma forma.

Hijikata tentava reter o sangue que saía de seu peito enquanto cuspia sangue no chão. O imperador já estava tremendo de medo, escondido debaixo de uma mesa.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado disso tudo? Isso...

Kazama retira do bolso um pequeno frasco, que continha um liquido vermelho, um vermelho tão intenso quanto seus olhos. O subcomandante não entendia o que aquilo poderia ser. Sem pensar mais, Kazama puxa a tampa do frasco e joga aquele liquido sobre seu ferimento no peitoral. Todos ali viam claramente o ferimento se regenerar por inteiro. Os olhos violetas de Hijikata não podiam acreditar no que via, o que era aquilo?

- Esse frasco... Continha o sangue daquela garotinha imbecil que vocês do Shinsengumi protegiam.

- "Chizuru!"

O coração de Hijikata acelerou muito, ele só conseguia pensar que ela estaria morta, sua preocupação era tanta que dava para ler seus pensamentos em seu rosto:

- Infelizmente... Ela não pode morrer, o que me deixou muito frustado.

Como se estivesse novinho em folha, Kazama caminhava em direção do subcomandante, com aquele seu sorriso afiado nos lábios, o olhando friamente nos olhos:

- Mesmo que eu tivesse passado a madrugada inteira... Afiando minha lâmina em sua carne... Heheh~

- Você...

A mão de Hijikata aperta firmemente o cabo de sua katana, naquele momento já nem prestava atenção em sua dor. Em sua mente, ele imaginava a dor pelo qual Chizuru havia passado, e o ódio começava a tomar conta de cada micro-veia em seu corpo:

- Não deveria... Ter mexido com ela.

O ódio só não controlava sua mente, mas como também alterava sua voz. Kazama se deliciava ao ver aquele ódio tomar conta de seu inimigo, seus sorriso afiado concorria com aqueles olhos violetas cintilantes. Aquela batalha era mais do que apenas salvar o imperador, era também vingar a primeira pessoa por quem havia se apaixonado.

**Nota do autor:** Awww T_T O final está se aproximando. Mas já preparei alguns capítulos especiais, então haverá algumas curiosidades depois que o enredo terminar de vez. Por favor, comentem se lerem *-*


	10. Ato 10

**Ato 10**

O silêncio era petrificante. O sangue nas veias do subcomandante corriam quente, seus olhos não conseguiam largar a figura cínica de Kazama, seu sangue pingava em uma pequena poça que se formava logo abaixo de si. Apesar da determinação e vontade de proteger a todos, o que poderia fazer diante dele, que estava agora intacto?

- Oh, que medo de suas palavras subcomandante. Mas não imagino que possa fazer alguma coisa em seu estado. Se eu quisesse já o teria matado, mas não seria divertido.

Deixando seu sorriso afiado de lado, o loiro movimenta seu corpo em um rodopio rápido, lançando seu calcanhar no rosto de seu inimigo, o fazendo rolar violentamente enquanto servia de pincel para o seu sangue no assoalho claro. O baque que Hijikata sentiu ao bater contra a parede parecia doer mais do que uma espada no peito, ele sentia-se fraco e sua perda de sangue piorava a situação.

- "Droga... Eu não posso falhar agora..."

Seus olhos, já embaçados, viam Kazama se aproximar a passos lerdos e ao fundo via o imperador, ainda encolhido e tremendo de medo por estar perdendo sua última esperança. Os punhos de Hijikata apertam-se em indignação, mesmo começando a delirar, ele tentava organizar seus pensamentos para reagir contra aquele inimigo.

- "Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer..."

- Hey, o que você está...

Kazama arqueia uma das sobrancelhas vendo a mão esquerda de Hijikata vasculhar o próprio bolso da roupa. A espada do inimigo apontava diretamente seu coração, em caso de necessidade. Do bolso, é retirado um fraco pequeno de conteúdo avermelhado, bem parecido com a que o loiro havia utilizado, tão parecido que o mesmo abre uma risada sarcástica:

- Era o esperado, já que ela morava com vocês, seria fácil adquirir uma amostra do sangue dela. Mas mesmo que você revitalize seus ferimentos, eu causarei danos ainda mais profundos em você.

O sangue parava de sair, os ferimentos pareciam desaparecer lentamente, porém, seu corpo não parava de tremer, não era de frio, mas de uma raiva incontrolável que tomava conta de sua alma e corpo. Um singelo fio branco surge, para então mais uns bocados surgirem a seguir, e quando Kazama começava a perceber, os cabelos de seu inimigo tingiam-se naturalmente de branco, gradativamente deixando parte de seu lado humano de lado. O rosto de kazama já não era mais calmo, mas também não estava aterrorizado, apenas surpreso por imaginar que ele tinha tal liquido em sua posse, o nível da batalha iria aumentar, e bem no fundo de si ele ansiava por isso:

- Ora, então o subcomandante tinha um truque na manga... Mas nem todos os humanos conseguem se adaptar a essa imitação barata de demônio, e pelo jeito você é um deles...

Os olhos vermelhos de Kazama brilharam, na mesma hora em que seu corpo pendia para um ataque certeiro, mas seus ouvidos eram mais rápidos e percebeu o desespero do imperador ao tentar escapar daquele quarto, e ao invés de atacar Hijikata, girou seu corpo lançando sua katana em direção do fugitivo. Um vento forte balança os cabelos loiros dele, e quando seus olhos focavam melhor a espada que estava quase a acertar o imperador, vê Hijikata de pé sacando sua espada com extrema velocidade e desviando a espada inimiga para longe, indo cravar em um quadro do imperador. Apesar de seu estado, continuava com a missão de proteger aquela figura real.

Os olhos violetas encaram lentamente aqueles vermelhos e sem a menor pressa dispõe-se em uma posição de ataque, agora não era mais hora para defender:

- Se pretende matar o Imperador, vai ter que acabar comigo primeiro, kazama-san.

O rosto surpreso do loiro sumia gradativamente e assumia um sorriso afiado, pequenas protuberâncias surgiam em sua testa formando curtos chifres, assim como seus cabelos também tornavam-se brancos. A atmosfera do lugar parecia ficar ainda mais tensa. Hijikata garantiria a vida do imperador, mas não garantiria o estado físico da casa imperial:

- Humph, será um prazer, Hijikata-san.

A noite chegava bem rápido, Chizuru corria por entre as árvores com uma corda grande nos braços, o buraco o qual havia caído estava logo adiante e mal podia se ver o fundo dele:

- Souji-san! Vou jogar a corda!

Amarrou rapidamente à um tronco de árvore e lanço no buraco, a tensão na corda a fazia tremer e logo surgiam Souji e Amagiri, limpando as roupas do barro que tinha lá embaixo:

- Boa ideia em me fazer empurrar Chizuru para o alto.

Comentou Amagiri ao olhar Souji, que já vinha com um sorrisão no rosto:

- Claro, alguém tem que pensar aqui, certo?

Chizuru deu uma risada fraca, sempre tinha medo onde essas brincadeiras podiam acabar, mas Amagiri não parecia ofendido. Souji fica mais apreensivo e olha por entre as árvores, vendo fumaça subir da capital:

- Nossa prioridade é seguir para a capital e auxiliar o Shinsengumi. Amagiri virá comigo para a casa imperial proteger o imperador e Chizuru cuidará dos feridos no quartel, de acordo samurais?

As chamas que queimavam as casas de madeira da capital parecia refletir em um ardor nos olhos verdes cheios de determinação de Souji. Chizuru franze as sobrancelhas concordando, assim como Amagiri que responde apenas com um barulho positivo, e sob liderança, os três começam a correr em direção à cidade em chamas.

**Nota do autor:** Bom, agora vem a pergunta muuuuito importante que eu realmente necessito de sua resposta para continuar a escrever: Chizuru deve ficar com Hijikata ou com Souji? =O


End file.
